Squirrel
by Foxie
Summary: Read it, and you don't want to see a single squirrel again. Ever.


A/N: No proper explanations. Something like this once happened to someone I know, but it was only an inspiration for me.  
  
March 27th I wrote some things over again, since I found the just plain . . . crappy. I'll probably find more to be re-written after a while. Heh. . .  
  
Anyway, reviews are still muchly appreciated! ^^ *hint, hint *  
  
_________________________________________  
  
A Squirrel  
The clock on the wall of the Koneko Flower Shop was slowly, but surely inching five. It had been one hell of a day with too many customers and too much hurry. Now the rush had slowly calmed and the four florists were laying separately all around the flower shop.  
  
Yoji had invaded the sofa and was now nearly asleep. The only thing keeping him awake was the sound of Ken's football that he was kicking constantly to the wall to amuse himself. One distraus kick failed causing the ball to hit Aya straight to his forehead. The redhead glared at Ken menacingly and tossed the ball somewhere out of sight. Ken squeaked and ran after it.  
  
Omi had silently fallen asleep on his laptop he had been playing solitaire with few minutes ago. His face had hit the keyboard causing an interesting piece of writing to appear on screen. It actually looked a like a piece of coded message and the Kritiker were wondering about who had sent it for years after. The truth was never revealed . . .  
  
The minute hand of the wall clock finally hit the number 12 on the to of the clock-face. Aya made his way to the door of the flower shop, closed it and turned the sign on it so it said 'Yes, we are closed'. When he was turning away he noised a pair of pointed ears and a fluffy tail behind the window frame. He reached a bit further to see a little squirrel sitting outside the glass staring at him with its small black eyes.  
  
Aya was almost sure he heard the squirrel scream 'Feed me!'. Crossing his arms, he stared at the miserable little creature. It stared back at him, long fluffy tail high in the air.  
  
"A squirrel is staring at me," he mumbled turning around. A muffled squeal was heard from behind the window and it made Aya turn to the animal again.  
  
"What do you want?" Aya asked. The rodent was still gazing at him gleaming eyes full of hope. It had its head slightly askew and Aya was pretty convinced that it was smiling expectantly.  
  
"I don't have anything to give to you." The squirrel's eyes watered and its expression fell. Its lower jaw began shaking as if the animal was about to cry.  
  
"That face is not working on me," Aya informed and turned around again. Suddenly he heard a cracking sound behind him. When he turned to look, he noticed that the little squirrel was clenching its fists and hitting the glass. Apparently it was a strong squirrel since it had caused the window to crack a little.  
  
Aya glared at the being in disbelief and slowly edged backwards. When he reached Omi, he began poking him. The boy reluctantly awoke.  
  
"What?" Omi asked yawning.  
  
"There is a squirrel outside the window."  
  
Omi stared at Aya. He was apparently becoming crazier every day.  
  
"A squirrel?"  
  
"And it's trying to break in."  
  
This was really alarming. Aya was thinking that a squirrel was trying to break in to the flower shop. Omi wanted to ask if the squirrel was wearing a black suit and sunglasses but thought it might not have been a good idea. It was one of Aya's oddities, anyway.  
  
"So, a squirrel is trying to break in to the shop?"  
  
"Yes. I think it wants food." Aya's expression did not change so he clearly believed in what he was saying.  
  
Omi looked around helplessly. Yoji had finally fallen asleep since Ken had run after his ball and still hadn't come back. He needed something or someone to make it clear to Aya that a squirrel was just a squirrel and could not possibly break through a window of any kind.  
  
"Do we have anything a squirrel would eat?" Aya asked, still looking certain.  
  
"Could you ask it if cereal would do?"  
  
Aya gave Omi his infamous shi-NE!! - glare and Omi fell silent. "Try it," he advised and Omi ran to the larder to get the squirrel some cereals. He found a box of them and put some in to a bowl. He then carried the bowl outside the door to the violent squirrel that thanked him by stuffing its teeth to his palm.  
  
"Your pet is now well fed," Omi said sarcastically when he returned. Aya nodded calmly and walked away.  
The next morning, Ken was the first one to come downstairs. He had been chasing his football pretty long last night, since Aya had very carefully thrown it somewhere far, where it could not be easily found. Now he was ready for breakfast.  
  
Yawning he sat down to the table and looked out of the window. He noticed a bowl on the ground near windowpane and a very satisfied looking squirrel sleeping in it. Ken shrugged not willing to think why the rodent was sleeping in a cereal bowl clearly belonging to the four.  
  
Ken raised his gaze from the squirrel in a bowl and noticed another pair of pointed ears appearing behind the window. Then another pair. And then another. Ken turned his eyes away from the window and stared further out from it instead.  
  
A little, brown, furry tailed, pointy-eared squirrels were sitting on the windowsill staring inside.  
  
And the squirrels were not alone.  
  
There were hundreds of them.  
  
Squirrels on the window ledges, squirrels in the flowerpots, squirrels trying to come in to the flower shop through closed doors.  
  
Ken slowly stood up from his chair, starting to back away feeling more than a little paranoid.  
  
There was a sound . . . A munching sound . . . It was like someone was trying to bring down the walls. Ken tried to locate the sound and found himself staring at the door.  
  
He crept slowly to it, placing his hand on the doorknob. Taking a deep breath he tugged the door open.  
  
Everything was still. Ken was standing at the door staring at the squirrels. The squirrels were standing all around the flower shop, staring at Ken.  
  
Then . . . One of them let out a howl.  
  
Tons of squirrels came running towards the flower shop. When they reached the door they all attacked simultaneously towards the kitchen, eating everything out of their way.  
  
The leader, the one who had let out the war cry, found the box of cereals. All squirrels froze when the mightiest of them held out the box letting out a howl of victory.  
  
Four other squirrels came to help their leader to carry out their trophy. Those four carried the box the leading squirrel was sitting atop of.  
  
All of it was over in few minutes and Ken was still standing unmoving on his place staring at the destroyed surroundings. When his breathing settled he made his way to the table and looked carefully out of the window.  
  
"Squeak!"  
  
Ken gawped. And passed out.  
  
-Owari- 


End file.
